


spread kimchi on me (and eat 'em off)

by naegahosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, kind of died off but was very popular for a while and i just wanted to eat my ramyun in peace, this is actually a thing in korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegahosh/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i asked if you wanted to stay over and eat ramyun which is basically an invitation for sex but then you asked me what kind of ramyun and if i had kimchi and it totally turned me off and made me want to kick your ass AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	spread kimchi on me (and eat 'em off)

**Author's Note:**

> au from kkt sakujin chatroom 
> 
> "do you want to come in for ramyun?" : a recent trendy phrase used by girls implying an invitation into their house for whatever she has in mind (it can be sex, but it could just be eating ramyun together for all they know, it's complicated) in South Korea

Jihoon is sort of new at the whole dating thing, let alone achieved the mastery in making out, or anything beyond that in the mysterious relationship realm.

So when his boyfriend Soonyoung decides to elicit their first kiss at half past midnight in an empty lecture room, Jihoon doesn't catch on until their fingers intertwine together and their notebooks scribbled of musical notes and stage directions slide off the table from Soonyoung's eager elbows.

The way Soonyoung's tongue carefully taps at the entrance of his mouth swallows Jihoon into a bubble, a bubble that floats him high above the clouds. Needless to say, it's a very hazy feeling that completely shuts him down. Jihoon opens his mouth in surprise, an involuntarily reflex, and when Soonyoung takes that as an advantage to gladly enter and caress his teeth with his warm, moist tongue, Jihoon kind of freaks out and backs off.

Okay, so maybe he pushed Soonyoung off.

Like _hurled_ him off.

It's not that Jihoon didn't like it, Jihoon liked it alright, like is a fucking _understatement_ , but it's just all very new and overwhelming, and Jihoon can't help it.

He also can't help the fact that he can't undo what he's done.

Soonyoung is nice, he's the nicest person Jihoon has ever met, and his hurt look of a kicked puppy melts somewhat when Jihoon snaps to his senses and explains in absolute horror that he didn't mean it, and that he was only shocked because it's his first time, his first kiss, Soonyoung is his first boyfriend, his first _relationship_ , and his one angel of a boyfriend smiles as if to understand.

It gets awkward though.

Especially since Soonyoung is so nice, and his efforts in trying to give what Jihoon wants (or so he thinks) is so terribly clear and painfully obvious.

Soonyoung starts religiously avoiding all physical intimacy.

And Jihoon doesn't know how to fix it. He thinks even pre-puberty kids in middle schools has to have a more exciting skinship history than them, because Soonyoung takes the pace of their relationship and drags it to the _largo_ , no, the _larghissimo_ of the slowest ballad in his modern dance classes that usually makes Jihoon go nearly mad and crash the weeping stereo out the window.

"But that was _two months_ ago." Jihoon groans in exasperation, kicking his feet and slamming his forehead down onto the coffee table. "Sixty fucking days without as so much touching each other? I'm going to light myself on fire."

Seungkwan furrows his brows as he looks up from his music history notes.

"And then?"

"Enjoy the first two seconds before I burn and perish. At least I'll die having experienced some kindling tingles, making me less of a virgin."

Seungkwan sighs and puts his notes down, and he may as well be bluntly saying, _that's not how it works, hyung_ , that lil' shit.

"Hyung, _you_ pushed him off. Think of how traumatizing that could be."

Jihoon lifts his chin up, his eyes pointedly glaring at the boy sitting on the other side.

"Thanks, Seungkwan. I completely forgot that happened and appreciate the reminder. Why didn't I blame myself any sooner?"

"I'm just saying, how is Soonyoung supposed to know that you've stashed condoms in your apartment incase, I don't know, you _want_ it to happen? Maybe you should be the one to tell him that it's okay now."

At that Jihoon scrunches his face distastefully and groans, or lets out muffled screams into his open textbook.

It's not like he hadn't considered it. As a matter of fact, it's the most sensible and reasonable step for him to take. And he would, Jihoon really would, if he didn't suck so much at confrontations and expressing how he feels. The thought of verbally telling Soonyoung that he wishes him to cup his face like he did last time and gently press his mouth against his for more than five seconds, and to _continue_  this time, until Jihoon runs out of air and parts with swollen lips and bright red cheeks, just makes him want to combust on the spot.

It also doesn't help that Jihoon is still so fucking embarrassed.

As Jihoon resumes to flail in his own misery, a look of pity settles in Seungkwan's eyes. He's been introduced to Soonyoung before, the contemporary dance major with light blue hair. He's cheerful and easy to like and all, but even Seungkwan's noticed that the guy does lack in the field of reading hints and picking up clues quickly.

He's really nice though. So Seungkwan's willing to help.

"Look, hyung. I don't like the idea of beating around the bush but since you seem to be so incapable of having a casual conversation about the matter, how about you just use that ramyun tactic that's been so popular these days?"

"A what?" Jihoon is generous enough to lift his head, but his expression is one of a very annoyed cub. "Ramyun tac-? _What?_ "

This time it's Seungkwan who looks unimpressed _(hyung, seriously? c'mon.)_ , and he links Jihoon to a movie called _One Fine Spring Day._

  

* * *

 

Apparently, Jihoon hasn't been hip enough to be familiar with the latest trend going around in South Korea. He'd rather _not_ know in usual cases, and Seungkwan doesn't fail him because this is exactly another one of those usual cases.

The nation's delicious, convenient menu of instant ramyun has fallen into the category of sexual innuendos, and Jihoon isn't sure if he feels amused or sorry about that.

Turns out, the innocent-looking female lead lures her male partner into her home by asking if he'd like to come in and have some ramyun. As she boils the water and the man waits by the couch, she gets straight to the point,

"Do you want to have sex?"

It's fucking _impactful_ alright, and Jihoon can see why it's gotten that wild media-driven fame.

It's still unfair to the ramyun, though.

So Jihoon turns off his laptop and dives head-first into his pillow. He bets Soonyoung's lips are just as soft as the cushion that's pressed up against his mouth. No, softer. He _knows_ for a fact that they're softer, Jihoon's felt them before.

Like two months ago.

Tearing the pillow away from his face with a whine, Jihoon flings it across the room in frustration.

 

* * *

 

They've had a long day. Jihoon is exhausted after writing a ten-page essay on the influence of Renaissance music in popular culture, and Soonyoung looks completely wiped out after a brutal evening of dance rehearsals.

So when the dance major picks up his phone after the first ring and insists for Jihoon to wait for him at the student center in his fatigue-laced voice, it's at these sort of times that Jihoon gets a tide of relief that Soonyoung's not keeping his distance because he's sick and tired of him already.

They walk home together, and Jihoon takes the opportunity to stare at those lips that curve and flex as Soonyoung heatedly rants about how Wen Junhui's secretly trying to sabotage his choreography just because he'd been partnered up with Xu Minghao. He thinks they may taste sweet like cotton-candy seeing how spongy it seems, but then again Soonyoung's tongue unguardedly sweeps over his lower lip, making it gleam with shine under the street lamps that now it just looks like they'll taste fruity like a strawberry lollipop.

Jihoon's going nuts.

Their synchronized steps unconsciously slow down as they reach Jihoon's apartment, and Soonyoung's disappointed gaze breaks away from the apartment and onto his boyfriend's face long enough to make him flush. Soonyoung tries to resist himself from suggesting to go to the nearest Starbucks or something, because he has an early dance practice tomorrow morning and his limbs feel like they weight a ton.

Doesn't mean he can't afford time for Jihoon though.

"Want me to walk you to your door?" Soonyoung offers after a second, breaking out into a chuckle because Jihoon's home is just one floor above the ground level. It's pretty clear none of them want to part, and Jihoon's reminded of that dumb movie and how familiar this all seems.

"Please,"

Jihoon tries his best not to sound like a coy woman trying to seduce an honest man into her home. Within a blink, they've reached his door. Fuck his first-floor living self.

Before Jihoon can say goodnight, Soonyoung reaches out and holds his hand. He laces his fingers into Jihoon's knuckles, pulling him into his embrace and throwing his arms around him tightly. Jihoon's nose crashes into a sturdy chest that's sticky with his damp shirt, but Soonyoung starts rocking him side to side so Jihoon can't even complain that he smells like sweat. He feels Soonyoung's lips graze over his head and Jihoon's hope flickers for a slight second, causing his heart to pound so loudly against his chest that he almost misses the soft murmur against his ears.

"Night, Jihoon. I'll text you when I get home, kay?"

It doesn't go anywhere from there that Soonyoung may have unintentionally driven Jihoon crazy. But Jihoon decides in that moment that if this simple sentence can have him feel Soonyoung's soft lips not over his head but down where it should be, he doesn't care if using this tactic is one of the dumbest trap he's let this world make him succumb to, because Soonyoung is trendy, or at least he lives on his phone, and he might actually _get_ it this time.

"Want to come in for ramyun?"

Jihoon blurts, the words coming out muffled against Soonyoung's chest the first time. The question gushes out in haste, as if Jihoon's half-hoping for Soonyoung to pass it off as a weird sneeze, but Jihoon really knows he wants Soonyoung to see through him and its implications because he even says it again for the second time, loudly and clearly this time.

"Want to come in for a sec and have some ramyun?"

Soonyoung looks down at him in surprise, his eyes widening past its usual size. Jihoon waits, and Soonyoung continues to stare down at him wordlessly which is understandable, considering how he supposes Soonyoung believed he was heading down an immaculate path of a fucking saint.

"Uh," Soonyoung clears his throat, causing Jihoon's heart to freeze a beat. His grip on Jihoon's shoulders loosen a bit, and Jihoon detaches him a little to read the other male's face at a breathable space. Soonyoung hesitates before opening his mouth, and Jihoon blinks stupidly at whatever he thinks he's heard his boyfriend say.

"What kind of ramyun?"

Jihoon would've giggled at how witty and hilarious his boyfriend was if he didn't look so dead serious right now.

"Shin ramyun? Jin? Or- urm, do you happen to have Samyang?" Soonyoung pockets his hands and grins sheepishly, of course, absolutely incompetent in face reading as Jihoon stares back in disbelief. "You know I can't handle it if it's too spicy."

At this point Jihoon thinks this could be a part of the whole stupid ramyun innuendo ploy. He hadn't finished the movie. Was this supposed to suggest something? He doesn't know, he hadn't done his research.

"Yeah, I have Samyang."

Jihoon responds meekly, because he wants to test what _that_ could possibly lead to, although to be quite honest he only has a stack of Shin ramyun (extra spicy) in his kitchen cupboard because who the hell eats Samyang, it tastes like diluted boredom.

"Cool, do you have kimchi?"

And Jihoon realizes that fucking Samyang led to _nothing_ , and the mention of kimchi in response to an invitation for, what, Jihoon isn't entirely sure (but hours of making out and sex, sure, that was a feasible option), is a total turn off that he just really wants to kick his boyfriend in the ass right now. But Jihoon's short, he's always been, and he can't really wind his leg all the way to Soonyoung's behind. So he kicks him in the shins, barely refraining from kicking his boyfriend's balls because someday, _someday_ he might actually get Soonyoung to fucking use it.

"Oh yeah, sure, I have them stashed in my fridge, why don't you spread kimchi out on my body and eat them off, Soonyoung?!" Jihoon yells, his face burning red in embarrassment, mentally knocking down the moment of him chucking Soonyoung off of his mouth into second place on his chart of reasons to hate life.

Soonyoung's all groaning and bent over, rubbing the area of where Jihoon's kick may have marked a bruise, but his head whips up at his boyfriend's resentful tone because _what the fuck did Jihoon just say?_

And then it clicks, it clicks with a thunderous explosion in his brain that the tear-inducing pain in his leg washes away with a choke, and Soonyoung grabs Jihoon's wrist just in time before the shorter male darts inside his apartment.

"Jihoon, if _that's_ what you were trying to tell me, you could've just- Ji- _What?!_ "

"I know I scared you by pushing you off last time, but I didn't know how else to say it was okay to be," Glowing red and refusing to meet his eyes, Jihoon bites out. "physical, again."

Soonyoung's mouth snaps shut, and Jihoon wishes the floor can open up and swallow him from the face of this planet and spit him back out in a universe where there are no regrets, no Seungkwan's dumb advice, and no fucking ramyun. It doesn't happen though, so Jihoon tries to bore a hole into his wrist where Soonyoung's hand is still wrapped around.

"Jihoon," The tension in his voice breaks, and -Jihoon can't believe it- Soonyoung is _laughing_ , covering his face with his free hand and practically sobbing into it, his entire body trembling as if he's dying not so discreetly in front of a mortified Jihoon. "You've made it really hard for me for the last two months, but you're making it _really_ difficult right now."

Soonyoung peeks up between his fingers.

"It's not fair when you're _this_ cute." He whines, whipping past Jihoon and dragging him into his own apartment. Soonyoung slams the door shut, and Jihoon's still confused as to how he's pinned against the mirror, just before the threshold with Soonyoung nipping short kisses off his lips and leaving invisible trails down his neck. It sinks all of Jihoon's regret into non-existence, and Jihoon disregards the whole _'I'm too fucking embarrassed to be even going out with you anymore'_ thing at hand, because at least finally he gets to taste Soonyoung's lips again. It doesn't taste anything like cotton candy or strawberry lollipops. It's salty more than sweet, and a tad bit like his peach lip balm.

"I lied," Jihoon snips out as they fumble down the hall and Soonyoung seats him on top of the kitchen counter. "I don't have any Samyang ramyun in the house."

A laugh inflates from Soonyoung's occupied mouth as he squeezes Jihoon's cheeks together. Leaning back slightly and pouring out pure adoration from his eyes, Soonyoung presses a firm kiss onto Jihoon's mouth.

"Don't care. _You're_ perfect." He grins before cupping his hand beneath Jihoon's ears, pulling him in deeper this time. "Not too spicy, not too mild. Just Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Samyang is actually my favourite ramyun of all time and will continue to be for the rest of my life tbh. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed :) I appreciate all kudos, comments or any kind of feedback if you have any!


End file.
